Artificial intelligence AI is a new technical science for researching and developing theories, methods, technologies and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is a branch of computer sciences and attempts to learn about the essence of intelligence, and produces a new intelligent machine capable of responding in a manner similar to human intelligence. The studies in the field comprise robots, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, expert systems and the like.
As technologies develop, human-machine dialogue products are applied more and more widely. Current main human-machine dialogue products are usually classified according to domains, i.e., a product corresponds to a domain.
In addition, in the current human-machine dialogue products, when a response to the user's question is broadcast, usually there is only one role.
That is to say, the current human-machine dialogue products mainly employ a single-domain and single-role implementation mode so that the products exhibit an undesirable applicability and are only adapted for a single domain, and the response broadcasting effect is undesirable.